Immortal Wounds
by Siora
Summary: If Yukina were to die, what would Hiei's thoughts be, a few years later, if he himself was still living? (Song Fic)


**Ok, here's my first song fic. It's a little different than others I have read. It's not really a story, it's Hiei's thoughts on Yukina's death, should she have ever died, a few years later. Other than that.... here you go! oh, and be sure to read and review!**  
  
**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Hiei, Yukina, or this song, My Immortal._**

_Song Lyrics are in italics.  
_  
**_Immortal Wounds_**  
  
_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_  
Why am I still here in this world? I think I am afraid. What I am afraid of, I do not know. I am being foolish. There is nothing to fear. You just had to....leave....you just had to die.....didn't you? Then why did you have to stay and haunt me? Isn't this guilt enough? You're tormenting me......eating me from inside out....  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_  
I am scarred, by the betrayal of being labled Forbidden, by the pain of being tossed away, abandoned. no amount of time can ever heal my wounds, eternally cut into my heart.  
  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_  
  
Every time you ever cried, I was there soothing you, even if you never heard me. I constantly protected you, though you knew it not. And though I made our relation a beloved secret of mine, and mine alone, I did it for you dear sister. Is that why you plauge me so?  
  
_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_  
  
I used to watch you secretly for hours, hypnotized by your caring grace and beauty. I would wonder how someone could ever treat you poorly. I would also be amazed, how myself someone so cruel, unkind, pure wickedness, could in any way nbe relate to your sweet innocence. When you left me, I felt bound to our homeland, as if my reign of evil would end just where it all began/ Yet you still haunt me. In my dreams, though they never were pleasent, I am always the giver of death. That innocent, sweet innocent, dream you screams the shrillest of screams. Soon I will no longer make it through the night with reality still present in my mind.  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
  
_Then again, I tried to protect you. And yet you thank me by leaving me, going to a place a heart black as mine should never think of visiting? My dear sister, I fear we will never see one another, even when my time comes.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_  
  
My mind has repeated the message over and over, constantly nagging my heart. You are gone, haunting me with your presence, your very soul remains behind. It is now that I realize the truth. It might be possible that in our first few moments of life, we were together. but now that I look back, I was always alone. No matter how long I watched you, protected you. I was never seen or heard. You weren't alone, for I visited you, while you were unaware, of the lone stranger in the trees. You did not know that I imparticular was your brother, so in turn, you loved nothing but a fleeting shadow, who was but cruel lies. I loved you, I was not loved. It is not your fault, sister. My own arrogance is to blame. In truth I was always and forever alone, my heart dead long before it could ever love.  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_  
  
I protected you... Alone in the shadows...alone....forever.


End file.
